Owning Naruto
by Care-free kitten
Summary: What will happen when Sasuke gets his hands on Naruto? Will Naruto be able to run away? Will Sakura save him? Does he want to be saved? SASUNARU! My first fanfic! Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto POV

I tasted my own blood as it ran down my face and into my mouth. Sakura was motionless on the ground beside me and Sai was at his limit as he also fell to the ground. I struggled to keep standing as I realized that there was no chance we could win. If only Kakashi-sensei were here, but no, he was on a mission right now.

Several days ago we found out that Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru and Itachi. Then why were we still fighting each other? He had accomplished his goal! Why was he trying so desperately to destroy Konoha? Was this all just a game to him? As I looked into his expressionless face he said, "This fight is over." Not even blinking. I tried to get closer to him feeling my legs hurt as I attempt to take a step. I had to get through to him, but he knocked me unconscious.

_____________________________________________________

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I went out into the hall; all the walls were painted the same color I observed. I was sure I'd never been here before. I was hit in the side when I noticed a girl standing next to me. "Where do you think you're going?" She said. She was such a creep! She had a wide grin on her face as she looked at me holding onto the side she just hit. Then I noticed she was with Sasuke during the fight. "I don't see how Sasuke-sama wants to waste his tome with someone like you." She glared, "Hurry up! Sasuke-sama wants to see you." I can't believe it after all this time; I was finally going to come face to face with Sasuke! This was my chance to reason with him! My goal of saving Sasuke was in my grasp.

______________________________________________________

We walked into a meeting room of some sort, there was Sasuke, and some comrades of his that were there during the fight. "Sit down." He said blankly as he motioned me to sit in the seat next to him. I sat feeling a little out of place. "Now who agrees with my plan?" He said as his comrades nodded 'yes'. Hold on! What plan? This can't be good.

"Naruto." He motioned for me to stand. "Come with me. I'll put a seal on you." Whoa, hold on SEAL??!! I stepped back worried about what he would do to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled my out of the room, we went into a room that looked pretty normal, a bed and a nightstand.

"Lay down." He motioned the bed. I obeyed. Why? Why was I doing what he told me? Was it because I was afraid that if I didn't he would leave? He lifted my shirt to reveal the seal of the nine-tailed fox on my stomach. He placed his hand on it not losing eye contact with me. His hands were cold.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt." He told me tracing the seal with his fingers. I was scared, his hand started to glow. I couldn't move as I saw another seal appearing on my stomach.

"Sasuke." I whispered, when all of a sudden my head felt fuzzy, I couldn't think straight. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is Care-free Kitten!!!**

**I know that during my first chapter I was being anti-social; I was so excited with getting up the chapter I forgot!! Please tell me if you hate my story, I'll stop writing it. I already have another idea, but I want to finish this one.**

**Tomorrow is a snow day!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto!!!!!!!**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________________**

Sakura POV

I woke up in the hospital, as I got up I clutched my hurt side. I went to the Hokage's office right away. "Sakura! You shouldn't be up yet." She had a worried expression on her face.

"Are the boys alright?" I asked knowing that once again, we had lost Sasuke.

"Sai is fine, he left a couple of ours ago." She looked down at the papers on her desk. "We can't find Naruto." I was shocked, there's just no way! Could Sasuke have taken him? What if Sasuke sells him out to Akatsuki? Or experiments on the Kyuubi? OR WORSE??!! I have to find him, I'll get Sai and-

"Sakura." I looked over at Tsunade-sama. "Sasuke sent us a message." Why didn't she tell me this right away?????? "He wants to start a war with Konoha." I stared, but he had Naruto. What did he think he was going to do? Use Naruto as a hostage?????

"He wants you, Sai, and Kakashi to meet him here," she handed me a paper with a map on it, "tomorrow." I can't handle this. WHAT'S GOING ON???

"Wait." I stammered. "Sensei isn't here." I worried that we wouldn't be able to get Naruto back without Sensei's help. We'd lose miserably.

"Don't worry," she said, "I already called him back from his mission, and he should be back tonight." She looked back at her papers; I could tell that she was just as worried as I was. Sasuke could really kill Naruto. We couldn't let that happen.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________

"Hey," Kakashi-sensei said as he poofed in. Sai and I were waiting at the gates for about ten minutes. Although Sensei got here pretty quickly, considering he's _always_ late, but it felt like hours before we finally left.

____________________

When we arrived I saw Sasuke, his lackeys and . . . NARUTO!!!

"Sasuke," Sensei started. "Gove Naruto back, and don't start a meaningless war." Sensei got right to the point. YAY SENSEI!!!

"It sounds like you're trying to tell me what to do, _Kakashi_." Sasuke snapped. He didn't use sensei! Doesn't he have any respect for his former teacher? "As for the war, I'm not stopping it, no matter how much you beg me. AND as for Naruto," He smirked, "I don't think he wants to go back. Do you Naruto?" I know the answer; Naruto's going to scream at Sasuke and then try to get him back into Konoha. So they'll start fighting and-

"No," Naruto said. WHAT??!! Then I noticed, Naruto didn't look like himself.

"Sasuke," Sensei said. "What jitsu did you use on Naruto?"

­­­­­­­

**  
Well, that's chapter 2. Hope you like it. Do not worry there will be yaoi in the next chapter!!!!!!!! Plus it's Sai's POV; you can just guess what's going on in his head!!!******

**-Care-free Kitten**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok well I just couldn't stop writing when I got the idea to say what was going on in Sai's mind, so here it is Sai's POV!!!**

**Warning Yaoi!!! (Although it's only kissing (sort of), SASUNARU)**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself?**

**-Care-free Kitten**

Sai POV

I looked at Naruto as he sided with Sasuke. Good for him, he is finally strengthening his bonds with Sasuke. Although Sakura looks nervous, is she jealous? She must be, she's way too ugly to have good bonds like Naruto and Sasuke do! As everyone stares I'll look at the pretty butterfly going by. Oh, how I wish I could draw it.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, "please release Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a sexy tone. "You won't leave me will you?" He looked at Naruto.

"Never." Naruto said back in another sexy tone. They looked into each others eyes. Then Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and their lips met. I saw their tongues going into each others mouths.

I Knew It.

Their lips parted and Sasuke's made their way down Naruto's neck, leaving little red marks.

I looked over at Sakura, her jaw dropped so far I swear it could touch the ground. Kakashi smiled through his mask.

So this was a good thing? I thought we wanted to take Naruto away from Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, "Stop turning Sasuke on!" Then Naruto moaned as Sasuke moved their hips together, grabbing Naruto's back side. I think even Sasuke's comrades were shocked.

Why? I think it's pretty hot.

"Sai!" Sakura yelled, this time at me, "Not you too!" I looked down and saw that my pants were wet; I guess it turned me on a little too much. They stopped.

"The war will start tomorrow at noon." Sasuke said as he turned to leave, "You can guess whose side Naruto will be on." They disappeared in flames.

"WHY!!" Sakura cried as she fell to her knees.

**I need opinions! Should I put a SASUNARU scene in for the night before the war starts or should I just start the fighting? **

**I know this chapter is short, (all the chapters are short) but I couldn't resist putting Sai's twisted perspective in!! Although at the beginning I made him sound really dumb with the butterfly thing. BUT, it reminded me of Ron from potter puppet pals, "Follow the butterflies!!"**

**-Care-free Kitten**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!!!! Ok since **DemonFox897 **asked I am writing a SASUNARU scene during the night before the battle!**

**Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!**

**I wonder if it should be rated M??? Oh well, you were warned. **

**(Nah, it's not detailed.)**

**-Care-free Kitten**

Karin POV

(The girl that hit Naruto in the first chapter. At that time I didn't remember her name. Unimportant character, but I needed a POV and didn't want to use Sasuke's.)

CHAPTER START!!

I walked down the hall; I wondered what Sasuke-sama was doing. I bet he was hard at work preparing for the war. I should go check on him and see if he needs any help! I stood out side Sasuke's door and herd something strange.

"Ah, Sasuke…no….please." HA! I bet Sasuke was training and beat that bum into the ground! This is something I have to see. I'll just crack the door a little and…

AHHHH! What are they doing? Why is Sasuke…? Wow I wish he'd do that to me. He's thrusting at a steady pace to; did he look up how to do this? Oh that would be so romantic if he did.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. Oh, god would he shut up! Even if it's romantic this is Sasuke! How could he do that? I should just-

"Karin," Asked one of my comrades, "What are you doing?" I looked at him. Should I tell him? No he'd totally ruin it and Sasuke would be mad at me!

"Um…" I said, "I was just-"

"You were spying on Sasuke again?" He raised an eyebrow. WHAT? How dare he? But it's a good excuse.

"Ya…" I said, "Ok well leave!" I didn't want him seeing!

He left; I looked back into the room and suddenly Naruto was on all fours!! Man Sasuke is sweating! He looks so hot, "so hot!" he cried, ah Sasuke-sama! "It's so hot inside you Naruto!" Man, I can't watch this anymore. Huh?

Sasuke is coming this way, wasn't he just on Naruto? He opened the door all the way. He's looking at me, I am so doomed. "Karin," OMG! OMG!

"Would you do me a favor and get some lotion?" He asked.

? ? ?

"Um… y-yeah." I'll never spy again. Until tomorrow, I wonder what position they'll do when we win the war?

**Ok I know I am no good at writing Yaoi scenes but it's my first time trying so get over it!!!**

**And I didn't take the time to remember the members of HAWK or what ever, in this they are unimportant!**

**Plus I didn't want to make it too graphic considering I couldn't do much with what's-her-face's perspective.**

**She can't say stuff like **_**as he came Naruto felt…..**_

**She wouldn't know, or would she.**

**Fight is next!!!**

**Don't worry Sasuke sticks his had down Naruto's pants!!! :)**

**-Care-free Kitten**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay!!! **

**The war is here! Its short don't worry, I'm a lover not a fighter. Besides who cares about anything that isn't SASUNARU!! **

**Just in case you were wondering Sakura and Sai disappear, we don't care about them anymore! **

**Close to the end I change to Sasuke's POV because I don't want anyone else there!!!**

**That's why I was saving it.**

**Yes I know you can use the same POV twice but I don't want to!**

**Disclaimer**

**-Care-free Kitten**

Tsunade POV

Sasuke, Naruto and others walk casually into Konoha. "Sasuke," I yell, "give up! We'll let you live if you do!"

"Tsunade," he said, "you won't be able to lay a finger on me."

Everyone spread out; there was at least ten leaf ninja up against one of Sasuke's men. I went after Naruto, I made an antidote for him last night, and I can get him back to his senses.

Unfortunately he was with Sasuke, which is no surprise. So I said, "Sasuke, fight me!" Knowing he would not resist the challenge. I knew I was probably no match for him because of all the forbidden jitsu he's learned. But, I was the Hokage, I had to save Naruto, he's like a grandson to me.

Sasuke appeared behind me and threw me into the nearest building, I was not expecting that. I looked back seeing that he wasn't paying attention, considering he had his hand down Naruto's pants.

I lunged at him hoping to catch him off guard, Naruto got in the way! Why was he protecting- oh he was under the control of a jitsu of some sort.

"Naruto!" I screamed as I pulled back my punch, but I still fell into him sending us both flying. As I lay next to him I realize that now is the perfect time to give him the antidote.

I pulled it out of my pocket and as I got ready to feed it to him, I got hit with a chidori. I knew I was bleeding; I didn't care as long as the antidote didn't spill.

"Kakashi!" I yelled as the white-haired ninja came rushing over. "You hold back Sasuke and I'll get Naruto."

"Granny," he said, the blank expression on his face not changing, "I don't want to lose Sasuke again." (**Awww) **I could tell that those were his true feelings, but I knew he wanted to be in Konoha.

Sasuke came over, picked Naruto up, bridal style, and attempted to get away. We stopped him.

"Sasuke," I said, "that's enough."

___________________

NOW I AM CHANGING TO SASUKE POV!!

As I lay, tied to a bed, I hear a noise. The door slowly opens as Naruto comes through; he was no longer under the effect of my jitsu. He comes over to the bed, "Sasuke," he whispers as he lays over me, our hips touching, and gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! I was kind of getting lazy towards the end but I wanted something cute!!! :)**

**Yay!**

**Note: anything written in bold is me!**

**-Care-free Kitten**


End file.
